


A Trip to Ba Sing Se

by TuiyLa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Interrogation, but it's definitely something, it's not really Korrasami as in romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiyLa/pseuds/TuiyLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Asami didn't manage to escape on the airship, if they got to Ba Sing Se? This is my version of the girl's trip to Ba Sing Se that never happened, basically a "what if" scenario, a re-telling of the book 3 episode "Long Live the Queen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Athough there's nothing too graphic in it, this story does contain descriptions of physical violence and the effects of it. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

Asami's plan almost worked.

After she convinced one of the crewmen to chain her to the wall and broke free, she told Korra that she wanted to knock the guard out when her friend called for help. But Asami was caught by him and he shoved her right back into the temporarily cell.

This time he wasn’t so nice with her, he cuffed her hands behind her back and even her legs this time, and chained her to the floor.

“Be careful, if you try to escape again you might not get caught by me but by someone who won’t hesitate to just knock you out.” he left with this warning.

“I’m sorry.” Asami muttered after a few minutes of silence.

“You tried,” Korra tried to comfort her, and she wished the older girl could see her smile behind her mask. “They have to get me out of this stupid jacket sooner or later. Then we’ll try again.”

The Avatar’s confidence made Asami smile, although she was disappointed in herself. She should have been more careful with her plan.

When they reached Ba Sing Se, Korra’s plan also failed. They didn’t get her out of her jacket, just unlocked the cart and pushed it into the palace. As for Asami, she still had her hands cuffed behind her back, and she went beside Korra with a guard’s grip on her upper arm.

They only stopped when they arrived in the throne room, where the crew of the airship left so only them, a couple of Dai Li agents, the queen’s advisor and the monarch herself remained in the giant room. They stood there right in front of the queen. She had a smug expression on her face and Korra desperately wanted to punch it off.

“Well, well, well, if isn’t the Avatar once again,” Hou-Ting said. “You’re not so tough now, are you?”

“Let me out of these straps and you’ll see how tough I really am!” Korra shouted through her mask.

“Oh, I will, after the chi-blockers are done.” the queen smirked.

“Chi-blockers?” Korra asked, more surprised than angry now.

The monarch raised her hand and a handful of soldiers appeared out of nowhere, their outfit nothing like that of the Dai Li or the royal guards. They hit several points on Korra’s body and after a few seconds they were gone already, disappearing as fast as they came. The girl felt her energy drain and she knew they made it impossible for her to bend anything for the next couple of hours. The sensation was familiar and completely terrifying. It reminded her of Amon for a moment, and she needed a few seconds to get back to the present.

“Korra?” she heard Asami say her name, with a concern that made her look at her friend immediately.

The silent question ‘ _are you alright?_ ’ was there in the emerald eyes, and although Korra did her best to reassure Asami with her own blue ones, they both knew that chi-blocking and losing her bending awake bad memories.

“You can take her mask off,” the queen snapped them back to reality with her demanding voice. “She can’t do you harm now.”

A Dai Li agent grabbed it from her face, and Korra was glad to breath normally again.

“What are you going to do with us?” Asami asked the question that’s been in Korra’s head since the moment they arrived. She looked genuinely curious, or at least a lot more curious than afraid.

Hou-Ting looked at her, possibly for the first time since they came into the room. She was so busy congratulating herself for having the Avatar that she almost forgot she had another prisoner. She might not have been the master of all four elements, but Asami Sato was a well-known CEO even in Ba Sing Se. Though the queen always preferred Cabbage Corp rather than Future Industries, she was willing to consider pardoning the girl.

“ _You_ are lucky, young lady, because I’m going to let you go. On one condition.”

But of course Asami already knew what that condition was without needing the queen to say it.

“I’m not going to tell you where the airbenders are. _We_ are not going to.” she said defiantly, knowing very well that her friend would never betray the new Air Nation. And neither would she.

Korra thanked the older girl with one small smile, appreciating her loyalty. And she was right, there was no way she would give the location of Tenzin and the others away. They might have taken her bending for the time being, but they sure wouldn’t take her spirit.

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” Hou-Ting said, her usual smugness still apparent. “Guards, take them for questioning. Do whatever you have to in order to get them talk.”

With that three Dai Li agents rushed to the girls and lowered the ground they were standing on. They only stopped when they reached the catacombs beneath the palace. The earthbenders then freed Asami of her handcuffs and Korra of her jacket, but they didn’t allow the girls to have too much freedom. As soon as their previous bounds were off, the agents captured their wrists in a tight rock grip and bent them against a wall. Their hands were above their heads and they were facing each other, only about six feet apart. The girls exchanged a silent look, their mutual concern evident.

Of course, they weren’t very cooperative, especially not Korra, who attempted to hit and kick the agents whenever she had the opportunity. Once she was secured to the wall, the leader of the Dai Li also bent rocks around her legs so she would stop kicking. He was a particularly stern looking man with a brown but graying mustache. He must have been around 40, Korra thought.

“Give up, Avatar, you don’t have your bending and you can’t break out of these,” the agent said, but Korra kept trying to free her hands. “Just tell me where the airbenders are and we’re done here.”

“Yeah, and you can toss me into some cell until _her majesty_ says otherwise,” Korra spat, staring at the corrupt eartbender hatefully. “No thanks.”

“Foolish girl. Do you think you have a choice?” he threatened with more malice in his voice now.

Asami realized the threat hiding in his tone, but it didn’t stop Korra from answering with the same fire and despise.

“Do _you_ think you can do anything about me not talking?”

“Actually, yes,” the agent smirked, and with a wave of his hand Asami’s hands were bound to the wall much higher now. Her feet weren’t even touching the floor, but with another move they were bound tightly to the wall as well. She yelped, more out of surprise than pain. “I think I can.”

Korra’s attitude suddenly changed, she was starting to realize just how far these agents would go to get the information they needed. The thought of Asami getting hurt was gut-wrenching, so she tried to think of another way. But giving them what they wanted was not an option…

“Wait!” she shouted, but she didn’t know how to continue.

“Are you beginning to change your mind?” the leader of the agents asked.

“If you want to hurt somebody, you sick bastard,” Korra paused just to look up at him with hate. “Then here I am. But leave her alone.”

Korra’s tone was firm and daring, and Asami knew she really meant it. She appreciated her friend’s willingness to keep her safe, but it wasn’t like the Sato girl would’ve – _could’ve_ \- let anything to happen to Korra either.

“No! Listen, you wouldn’t want to mess with the Avatar,” Asami interfered and tried to reason with the man. She got his attention so she continued. “It’s bad enough you have her as captive, if the leaders of other nations found out then this would already be enough to cause an international conflict. But if you deliberately hurt her so you can kidnap the new airbenders? That could cause a war. And you wouldn’t want that.”

It was a statement. Asami knew enough about politics to guess the agent’s thoughts, and she was sure willing to use her knowledge if it helped her to keep Korra out of harm’s way.

“What? Asami, no, what are you-“ Korra began protesting but she was silenced by the Dai Li.

“So you’re suggesting yourself instead, _Miss Sato_?” the agent was very well aware of their other prisoner and her status, and he knew that she wasn’t just a common nobody either. “Well, who I am to object.”

Before Korra could begin opposing the idea, the Dai Li leader was bending again, and as he started pushing his hands apart the rock cuffs of Asami also went further away from each other. This meant that she was slowly being stretched, and although Asami had prepared herself for pain, this was more than that.

At first it wasn’t even painful, just uncomfortable. But as her hands and feet were getting further and further away it started to hurt. She didn’t know how much time she spent like this, but by the time Korra started shouting she felt like her limbs were about to tear away from her body.

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing? Just stop!” the Avatar yelled, and when the agent ignored her she kept on trying. It was when Asami let out her raw scream that’s been building up, it was then that Korra tried something else.

“I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you, okay? Just stop!”

The man stopped and let Asami out of the rock grips. She was no longer bound to the wall and she fell forward, landing on her knees and palms. She let out some ragged breaths, but she seemed okay to Korra. As okay as you can be after almost getting your limbs ripped off.

“Finally. Go on, Avatar, tell me.” the agent urged her, but his voice was perfectly calm. He disgusted Korra almost to the point where she felt like vomiting.

Before she couldn’t say anything, it was Asami’s voice that broke the silence.

“No, Korra, you can’t. Whatever happens, just don’t.” she pleaded and looked up at the younger girl with her green eyes.

She was a little shaken but still absolutely determined to defend the Air Nation. The pure will in her eyes made Korra hesitate. It wasn’t like she wanted to give the Dai Li and therefore the Earth Queen the information, but she also wanted Asami nowhere near danger, let alone deliberate torture. Katara told her about the Dai Li in her days, and from what she’s seen so far they haven’t changed a bit. They were working for the actual queen now, not for the advisor, but they were still the most corrupt, ruthless and despicable earthbenders she’s ever met. Oh, Spirits, if only she had her bending.

“I’ve had enough of you, too” their interrogator said and grabbed Asami by her hair as she yelped. He yanked it back so she was looking up at him, but instead of fear he only saw determination. The always polite, nice, well-behaved Asami Sato, the one who had the upbringing of a princess, this Asami Sato spat the agent in the face.

Korra would have found the situation hilarious, but there was no time for laughs as the man let go of Asami’s hair and backhanded her. He hit the girl so hard that she fell on the floor, and Korra saw blood on the agent’s hand. Her lower lip was split open.

“Maybe you just need a good old traditional roughing up,” he said as he swept the saliva way from his face, with the same hand that hit Asami. “You two!”

The two Dai Li agents who were just standing there silently the whole time now rushed to Asami’s side, but not to help her up. She was about to stand up when one of them kicked her in the ribcage and she landed on the floor again. The other one stepped on her right calf so hard that she let out a painful scream. The first guard just kept kicking her and although she was trying to shield her stomach with her hands it still hurt. Not to mention that he found a new target in her head and she knew it wasn’t going to end well if he kept on going.

Korra just kept yelling at them to stop, and she called them plenty of names before the leader raised his hand, indicating that they could stop now. When she realized it was over, or at least over for now, Asami had another attempt at getting up, but a guard stepped on her shoulder and pushed her right back on the floor.

“I hope that now you really are going to give us some information,” the leader informed Korra. “Because I can’t promise you that your friend can keep conscious for much longer. And where would be the fun in that?”

“You’re sick,” Korra spat, but she didn’t even bother to look at him now, she just kept staring at Asami, wondering how serious her injuries were.

“Just tell me where the airbenders are already.”

Korra lowered her head and closed her eyes. She couldn’t tell them, she couldn’t betray Tenzin and all those airbenders like this. But she couldn’t just keep watching Asami suffer, especially not knowing that she could make it stop.

“They’re in the Western Air Temple,” Korra finally muttered after a few, long seconds of silence. “All of those who escaped from here and a couple more.”

Asami looked up at her in surprise, but she understood the lie and apparently the Dai Li believed Korra.

“It wasn’t so hard, was it?” the Dai Li agent said to Korra with false sweetness, and when she didn’t answer he just ordered the other earthbenders. “Come on, we’re taking them to the cells.”

Korra was let out of her rock cuff, but it was back the moment she broke away from the wall. An agent grabbed her arm and led her in the direction where the leader was going. The other one dragged Asami up, and since she couldn’t even walk by herself he thought she didn’t need any restraints.

On the way to the cells Korra kept glancing back at Asami, but the guard just kept pushing her. She couldn’t tell how serious her injuries really were and the anxiety was driving her mad. She let out a painful sigh whenever she heard little cries from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their rough encounter with the Earth Queen and the Dai Li, Korra and Asami decide to leave the city of walls and secrets. They just have to get past a couple of guards to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still apply, this time we see the aftermath of the Dai Li's interrogation.

Once they arrived at the cells, Asami was pushed in with so carelessly that she landed on the floor, and she didn’t have the energy to get up.

Korra rushed to her immediately and put a protective arm around her shoulders when she saw that the leader of the agents was still glaring at them. Asami winced a bit at the touch, it hurt like hell where one of the men had stepped on her.

“Welcome to your new home.” the leader said and then walked away with his agents.

“I’m going to kill you!” Korra shouted after him, and she actually hoped now that she would see his disgusting face again. Then she could prove to him just how serious her threat was.

But right now her number one priority on Asami, and after the Dai Li were gone she was all Korra could think about.

“Here, let me help you.” Korra said softly as she helped her friend on the bed.

The cell was small, with only one bed on the left and a sink and a toilet in the far right corner. Korra supposed the bars were simple metal, but since she had no bending it didn’t matter. Not yet anyway. Only Asami mattered in that moment.

“I know this is a kind of stupid question to ask, but are you okay?” Korra asked, genuinely concerned about the other girl.

All things considered, Asami’s state wasn’t that bad. Her lower lip was bleeding and her nose started it too, but it looked worse than it actually was. Korra couldn’t see her other bruises, but judging from what she saw she was sure that at least one of her ribs was bruised if not broken, and her right leg and shoulder weren’t in a good shape either. Okay, maybe her state was bad after all.

But despite her physical injuries the Sato girl stayed strong, she only winced a couple of times as Korra helped her on the bed. She leaned against  the wall and she kept gripping her shoulder with her left hand and her side in her right one.

“I’ll survive,” Asami managed to smile at Korra. “Give me a couple of days and I’ll be good as old.”

Her eyes and smile were convincing enough, Korra admitted, but she still knew Asami was in pain and it was breaking her heart.

“I’m gonna get some water and clean the blood up, alright?” Korra went to the sink, lacking anything better she took off her wristband and got some water on it.

She sat down beside to Asami and began to wash her face.

“I know it’s not exactly hygienic, but I promise I’ll clean you up proper once we get out of here,” she said to Asami as she was wiping the dried blood away. In a matter of seconds her face was back to its beautiful form and it seemed that even her nose stopped bleeding. _Well, she always is beautiful,_ Korra thought.

“Thanks,” Asami smiled at her, although pain was evident on her face as Korra tried to clean up her wounded lip. She flinched away instinctively.

“I wish there was more I could do,” Korra admitted when she was finished. “If only I had my waterbending… I could heal your injuries.”

It pained Asami more to see guilt on Korra’s face than her injuries did.

“Well, you’ve already done all you could if you ask me. I mean, the Western Air Temple? Nice one,” Asami comforted her.

“I had to say something,” Korra admitted, guilt still evident on her face. “I just said the name of the temple furthest away from the city. Should keep them busy. But I do worry about the Air Acolytes there. I wish I could warn them.”

“Don’t worry, once we’re out of here we’ll radio them,” Asami said as she gently took Korra’s hand in hers.

“But when will that be? And you need healing but as long as we’re here they won’t let me regain my bending. Not to mention that I haven’t even told the queen about the Red Lotus yet. Though I’m seriously considering keeping silent about it. She would deserve it, after everything she’s done…”

“You’re not meaning that. I know you’re not that kind of a person. And besides, I actually do know when our opportunity to escape will come,” Korra raised her eyebrows at her friend’s statement and the non-bender continued. “Right now.”

“But, how?” Korra asked in confusion.

“With this.” Asami answered as she pulled out a hair clip of one her pockets. She began standing up, but she realized it wouldn’t be that easy.

“I’ve got you,” Korra said as she leapt on her feet and helped Asami get up.

Korra helped her to the lock, and after a few minutes the cell’s door was open.

“How did you do that? That’s amazing!” Korra said in astonishment.

“I’m prepared for every occasion.” Asami winked at Korra, and the Water Tribe girl was amazed at how her friend managed to smile and keep her spirit up even she could barely stand on her feet.

“Now let’s get out of here.” Korra said, but before she could go for it she realized that there were other prisoners there as well. They couldn’t just leave them.

She looked at Asami and realized that she was thinking the same.

“Okay, is there anybody here who can pick locks with a hair clip?” the Avatar shouted, and pretty soon some of the fellow prisoners were raising their hands.

She asked Asami for her hair clip and gave it to one of the volunteers, made him promise he would free the others too and ran back to Asami.

She had to lean on the wall for support even when she wasn’t doing anything but standing, so they knew a swift escape would be impossible.

“Here, lean on me,” Korra said she supported Asami. The other girl put her left arm around her friend’s neck and they began walking.

It wasn’t the fastest escape they’ve ever had, but at least they got the exit of the prison without any problems. There, however, stood a pair of royal guards.

“Let me handle this. I’ve still got my glove.” Asami said as she turned to her pockets once again, and pulled out the electrified glove.

“Wait, you can’t fight like that.” Korra gasped, shocked that Asami even considered the option. She admired her for her spirit, but there was no way she would let her fight.

“Of course I can.” the other girl insisted, letting go of Korra and ready to go out.

She didn’t get far, two steps without the support of her friend and Asami already had to stop and lean on the wall, clenching her side with her hand.

“Okay, maybe I’ll let you handle it.” Asami said, smiling up at Korra.

 _This girl is unbelievable_ , Korra thought.

“But take this, you still don’t have your bending and this is the fastest way of dealing with them.” the raven haired girl offered her glove.

“Uhm, right,” Korra hesitated as she took the glove. “How does this thing work exactly?”

She still didn’t understand how these gloves worked. Or anything made by the Sato family, really. That was one more reason for Korra to admire Asami, she didn’t know how her friend could invent or even use technology.

“Once you get to the guards and grip them, the glove will do the rest.” Asami reassured her.

Even though the Avatar didn’t know how, she trusted her friend.

“Be right back.” Korra promised and she ran up to the guards.

It was over in a few seconds. Asami was right, the glove just did what it had to do and the guards were out before they could call for help. For a split moment Korra felt a bit guilty, the royal guards weren’t necessarily as bad as the Dai Li. But they would have stopped them, so she knew she had no choice.

She went back to Asami and gave her back the glove. Once it was back in her pocket, Asami put her arm around Korra again. She wasn’t that fond of the thought of needing to be supported, but Korra made her feel safer.

After getting out of the labyrinth that was the royal prison, they finally arrived at the surface. There were plenty of guards wherever Korra looked, but she thought she could make it to one of the airships without having to handle all of them. There was just one problem.

“I still haven’t told the Earth Queen about Zaheer.” Korra whispered to Asami, and her eyes pleaded with her friend to help her make a decision. They both knew they had to get out of there fast, and that going back to the throne room would have meant being imprisoned again. And even then there was no guarantee that the tyrant would have believed Korra, so there was a high chance she would have endangered Asami instead of getting her somewhere safe for nothing.

Asami looked at her with her ever so understanding emerald eyes, but she couldn’t make the decision instead of Korra. She wouldn’t have minded going back to their cell if they could save a life with it, but she knew Hou-Ting wouldn’t believe Korra. And as good as she was at pretending she was alright, she didn’t want to face the Dai Li again.

“Ah, to hell with it,” Korra finally sighed when she made her mind up. All she wanted was to get Asami out of there. “Let’s snatch one of the airships.”

Asami nodded, but before she could start walking Korra literally swept her off her feet and started carrying her, bridal style.

“Korra, what are you doing?” she let out a surprised yelp. Although the sudden movement hurt a bit, she had to admit that this was better than walking. She wrapped her left arm around Korra’s neck but because of her shoulder she couldn’t do the same with her right one.

“Sorry, but I figured we could move faster this way,” Korra said as she ran. She looked down at her friend’s face, who seemed to be a bit frustrated that she needed to be carried. “Don’t worry, I’ll put you down as soon as we get to the airship.”

Korra smiled at her, and Asami found herself smiling back. Somehow even situations like these were better when they were together.

By the time they reached the nearest ship some of the guards have noticed them. Korra ran as fast as she could and she managed to get on the airship without any of the guards catching them. There, however, were two of them, guarding the entrance to the controls.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” one of them shouted and launched at them.

Korra anticipated the attack but she couldn’t put Asami down in time. So when both of the guards came at them she basically dropped her friend to the ground. Asami landed with a painful hiss, and Korra made a mental note to make up for that later.

Even without her bending she overpowered the guards easily and threw them off of the airship. They landed right before the guards who’ve been chasing Korra and Asami. Before they could climb on the ship Korra closed the entrance and rushed to Asami’s side.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she examined Asami. “I’m so sorry I dropped you, they just came so fast, I couldn’t-“

“Korra, it’s okay,” Asami shushed her and sat up. “I’m alright, see? We should focus on getting out of here.”

Korra cold see what she meant, the guards were still trying to get onto the airship. The problem was, the Avatar wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to airships, or any kind of vehicle, really. Asami tried to teach her, and it wasn’t her fault that technology just wasn’t for Korra.

The expert driver saw the anxiety on her friend’s face. She tried to get up, but she couldn’t even stand on her own, so she doubted she would be able to drive them away.

“You can do it, Korra, I believe in you,” Asami smiled up at her. “Remember how I explained it to you the other day? It’s easier than you’d think.”

The Avatar tried to remember what Asami told her on the day that they collected taxes for the Earth Queen. She sighed and ran to the controls. She could do it, she just needed to start the engines, get it up and put it on autopilot.

Asami told her some instructions now and then, and eventually Korra got the airship to fly. It wasn’t a steady ride at first, but after a few minutes Korra got better at it. By the time they left the walls of the upper ring she was fairly sure that she got the autopilot working, so she left the console and went to help Asami.

“How are you doing?” she asked, concern evident in her voice. Korra hated feeling this helpless, Asami was hurt and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’ll live.” Asami reassured her friend. Korra helped her sit on a bench and after she made sure Asami was alright she sat beside her.

She couldn’t help but look at her friend with guilty and concerned blue eyes. It wasn’t like they hadn’t taken a few hits before, but this time Asami was deliberately beaten by those scumbags so Korra would talk. She didn’t remember feeling this angry before. Were the Dai Li really this soulless? Korra promised herself then and there that after she dealt with the Red Lotus she would end the earthbending group once and for all.

Asami saw everything Korra felt in her eyes, so she quickly added: “Really, Korra, I’m fine.”

When Korra still wasn’t convinced Asami continued.

“Look,” she said as she turned to face her friend with her whole body. It hurt. Her limbs still felt weird, her shoulder stung, and her ribcage felt like it was on fire. On top of all that, she got dizzy whenever she moved her head. She feared she might have concussion from when the agent started kicking her head. But she knew she was safe with Korra, and she knew she would recover. “I’m not saying that it doesn’t hurt, because Spirits know, it does.”

Korra turned her head in shame, feeling like it was her fault. Whenever she looked at Asami’s split lip she was reminded of why it was that way. She knew she didn’t do it to her, but she now regretted not coming up with a false location sooner. She could’ve have saved Asami from this, she could’ve done _something_.

But Asami didn’t let her drown in her guilt, she put her left hand on Korra’s cheek and turned her head back to her. Korra felt her face heating up from the action but she ignored it.

“But it’s not your fault. How could it be? The Dai Li did this, but it’s over. You saved the airbenders with the bluff and I really am going to survive, okay?”

“You got into this situation in the first place because of me,” Korra raised her voice a bit and Asami withdrew her hand. “And I didn’t save anyone! Now the Air Acolytes are in danger and it’s just a matter of time before the Earth Queen’s forces get to the Northern Air Temple. I messed up.”

Korra shrank in defeat, and Asami began to understand just how much she blamed herself for literally everything bad that had happened. She couldn’t bear seeing her friend like this.

“Hey, hey, Korra,” she said, trying to get the other girl to look at her again. This time she just rested her hand on her shoulder. “Listen, blaming yourself isn’t going to solve anything, alright? Korra, you’re a wonderful Avatar _and_ person. You help whoever you can, and if it wasn’t for you we’d probably still be down there. We’ll go back to the Misty Palms Oasis, see if Mako and Bolin are still there, and send a message to the Western Air temple, alright?”

They looked deep into each other’s eyes, and if Asami’s words didn’t convince Korra her eyes definitely did. There was something about those emerald eyes that calmed her down, that made her believe. Talking with Asami always made her feel better, but looking into her eyes was something different.

The older girl smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright,” Korra said. “Let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my main goals when starting this fic was to explore the idea of "what could have been". I didn't want to go into too dark territories, just what would have happened if the girls got to Ba Sing Se. And I also wanted to explore the consequences, like I know characters have been injured much worse than this in the show, but because this is still a Nick show we never saw the pain that comes with recovery. Even the smallest of injuries can hurt like hell for weeks, so I didn't want to just brush Asami's pain off that easily. The other thing I didn't want to skip over is the guilt that comes with situations like these, and that's how this chapter was born. You have some Korrasami real talk, because that's what I like and I thought it fits in their current emotions and where their characters stand. Asami is being supportive and Korra's being responsible. Next time we'll see them talk some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami arrive at the Misty Palms Oasis and take the first step towards recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as last time, details of injuries.

With Asami’s help they arrived at the oasis. Flying was one thing, but landing turned out to be quite the challenge for Korra. She did it though, and they got out of the airship in one piece. Korra supported her and they got into the bar, where she noticed a few familiar faces.

“Dad!” she shouted when she him. Tonraq was talking to Lin when they entered.

“Korra, you’re here! We’ve been wondering where you’ve got to,” he said, approaching the girls. Originally he intended to great his daughter with a hug, but then he noticed an ill-looking Asami at her side. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine, we both are. We just had a little trip to Ba Sing Se.” Asami answered. She didn’t look fine at all to Tonraq, but he decided not to push it.

“Here, sit here.” he went to the chair he previously sat on and Korra helped Asami to sit down.

“What the devil is going on? You ditch me in Zaofu and come back like this?” Lin inquired, her eyes scanning over Asami. She didn’t seem to have many injuries besides a split lip, but the way she walked (or rather they way she couldn’t walk on her own) told the Chief that something must have happened.

Korra’s guilt was back in seconds, but she knew they didn’t have time for that.

“Nice to see you too, Lin,” she greeted the older woman. Korra knew she was just worried, as everybody would be, and that she felt like their safety was her responsibility. “And Lord Zuko.”

Korra bowed, as did the former Fire Lord with his head. She only noticed him now, and she wondered just how distracted she needed to be to not notice someone like him.

“Avatar Korra, it’s been a while,” he smiled, but then he turned his gaze to Asami. “And I’m afraid we haven’t met yet, Miss…”

“Sato,” she finished, smiling at the man she’d heard so much about. “Asami Sato. It’s an honor meeting you.”

“Oh, but the honor’s all mine. I’ve heard what you’ve been doing for Republic City,” he said with genuine warmth in his voice. “Though I would’ve hoped we’d met under different circumstances.”

“So what happened?” Lin asked, growing impatient.

Korra and Asami looked at each other, and then Korra started speaking. She told them about Aiwei, about the Spirit World, Zaheer. She told them how the Earth Queen’s forces captured them and that they thought Bolin and Mako would still be at the oasis. She told them about Ba Sing Se, about the Earth Queen and Dai Li. Reluctantly, but she told them about their methods of getting the information they needed.

All three adults shaked their heads disapprovingly. In their eyes Korra and Asami were still just kids and to think that the Dai Li had no problem beating the information out of them… Zuko remembered how the Dai Li treated him and his friends when they were even younger than the two girls in front of him. _They haven’t changed one bit_ , he thought to himself.

Korra also told them how she lied to the Dai Li and she made Lin promise she would warn the Air Acolytes in the Western Air Temple. She continued her story with their escape and how they got to where they were now.

“I knew there was something about the Earth Queen, but I didn’t think she was this desperate to get back the United Republic’s territories.” Zuko mused.

“She’s dangerous, that’s for sure,” Tonraq joined. “But we have to focus on getting Zaheer now.”

They spent a couple of more minutes discussing the subject, but then everyone turned to the radio. The whole bar listened to it because of the news that were said.

“It’s too late,” Korra gasped, horrified at hearing about the Earth Queen’s death. She might not have liked her, but she felt like she was responsible for the monarch’s death. “Zaheer got to her. Oh Spirits, I could have warned her…”

Korra brought her hand up to her forehead, not knowing how to process the news.

“No, sweetie, this wasn’t on you,” Tonraq reassured her as he put his arms around his daughter. “Zaheer would have done this anyway. Now it’s up to us to stop him before he can get to anyone else.”

“He’s right, Korra,” Asami said. She gathered all her strength, stood up and walked up to Korra. She needed to lean on the table with her left hand, but she made it. “All that’s left is making sure that the Red Lotus is stopped before anyone else can get hurt.”

This time even Asami couldn’t convince Korra that it wasn’t her fault, but she pushed her thoughts away. She opened her palms and felt like her bending powers more or less returned to her.

“I think I could try to heal you now,” she said, changing the subject. She turned to her father. “Have you already asked for a room or should I get a new one?”

“Yeah, we have one, it’s right around the corner. Come one, I’ll walk you there.”

Asami put her arm around Korra once again and they walked over to Tonraq’s room. It wasn’t much, but at least it had a bathroom and a bed. Her father left and Korra went to the sink to fill a bucket she found with water. When she returned to Asami she was already on the bed, taking her jacket off.

“Here, let me help you,” Korra said, helping with Asami’s right ar. She winced a couple of times, her shoulder really didn’t make it easy for her, but eventually the jacket got off. Korra put it at the end of the bed.

The Avatar didn’t know how to feel when she first looked at Asami properly. On the one hand, she was amazed and even a little embarrassed by the sight. Only her bra covered Asami’s upper body, and even that didn’t hide much. Her soft porcelain skin, her curves, the way she gracefully moved her body, even in a situation like this. Even in any other one Korra would have felt embarrassed about the funny feeling she got when she looked at Asami, but now she felt awful. Her friend’s flawless skin was now covered in bruises, the only things worse than the red lines around her wrists was the sickening color of her stomach. Even with these Korra found Asami to be stunning, but that’s exactly why she felt like punching herself. _Your best friend is in a state like this and you can only think about how good she looks? Nice one, Korra._

Asami noticed her lingering look, but didn’t say anything about it. She just hoped it wasn’t because she looked that bad.

“Okay, tell me where it hurts and I’ll do my best.” Korra finally said, bending some water around her hands. Her power still hasn’t come fully back, but she had to help Asami.

“I guess my left side is kind of obvious.” Asami sighed.

Korra touched her bruises, careful not to cause any more pain. Asami still felt it at first, but it soon transformed into something much better as the water started glowing.

“As far as I can tell no ribs are broken, but two are bruised,” Korra told her, feeling relieved that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. “This will take a week to heal even with a little help, but after that you should be alright.”

Asami turned to the side a little bit and pulled her hair away so Korra could take a look at her shoulder.

“This one isn’t as nasty. Fortunately your shoulder’s not dislocated, I could heal it in a couple of days.”

“Have I mentioned how amazing it is that you can heal?” Asami asked as she turned back.

Korra looked at her split lower lip while answering.

“Luckily you didn’t have to,” she said as she gently took Asami’s face in her hands and tilted her head a bit to get a better view at her lip. “I was hoping I’d never have to heal you.” Korra added absent mindedly.

“There’s not much I can do about your lip, but it will heal nicely in a couple of days.” Korra said, pulling her hands away. Before she could, Asami gently grabbed her right hand with her left one.

“Korra,” she whispered, keeping the other girl’s hand under her own. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Can’t keep doing what?” she asked, looking away. She knew the effect Asami’s eyes would have on her and she didn’t want that.

But the older girl lifted her right hand to Korra’s face, despite her injured shoulder. Asami’s touch was soft, gentle, peaceful, everything Korra yearned for but didn’t think she deserved at that moment.

“You can’t keep blaming yourself. I know that you’re the Avatar and that you feel responsible, but everything’s not your fault. And thinking that everyone’s pain is on your soul isn’t doing any good to anyone.”

Korra managed to nod before pulling away. She felt close to tears, but not because she was said. She was incredibly grateful to have a friend like Asami, but she didn’t know what to say. So she asked her to remove her boots, she needed to check her ankles and see if there were any other injuries.

Asami just sighed and took off her shoes. As Korra supposed her ankles were almost as bad as her wrists, but they would heal, in time. Asami’s legs still hurt but there weren’t much Korra could do about that, and she hated that feeling.

“I’m worried I might have concussion,” Asami admitted when Korra was done with her legs. “I mean, it might be nothing, but they did kick me in the head.”

“Let’s see.” Korra said and Asami turned her back to her and faced the wall. Korra bent some fresh water around her hands and carefully touched Asami’s temples.

“Asami, can I ask you something?” Korra wondered after a minute of silence.

“Of course, anything.” Asami answered immediately.

“Why did you do it?” Korra asked, but then she realized she’d probably have to be a bit more specific than that. “Why did you tell the Dai Li to hurt you instead of me?”

Asami didn’t reply as fast as she did last time, she took her time to think.

“Because you’re not the only one who’s blaming herself,” she finally said. “I was so sure that my escape plan would work on the airship. When it didn’t, I felt like I needed to do everything I could to keep you and the airbenders safe.”

“Asami…” Korra began, lowering her hands.

“What can I say,” Asami continued, turning back to her friend standing behind her. “I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you while I was just standing by, doing nothing. This was my way of protecting you. Besides, you’ll need your strength to defeat Zaheer and his band.”

Korra sat down beside her, shaking her head. Asami turned towards her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _She’s still the one comforting me_ , Korra thought. Unbelievable.

“You shouldn’t have.” Korra said, looking at Asami. She just smiled at her, with her split lip and green eyes.

“But I did. And I’m still here, and you’re still here. We’re both alive and safe, and that’s all that matters.”

“Can I hug you if I promise to be careful with your shoulder and ribs?” Korra asked suddenly, and Asami couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s sweet request.

“Sure. Come here, you.”

They stayed like that for a minute, but it still felt like it was over too soon. Even though she had to be careful not to hurt Asami, Korra still thought this was the most relaxed she’s been in the past couple of hours, maybe even days. With Asami’s arms around her, the smell of her hair in her nose, the echo of her words still in her ears, it kind of felt like home. Not like the South Pole of course, but she thought this was what people meant when they said that home is not a place, it’s a person.

The only thing making it slightly awkward was the fact that Asami was still half naked. So Korra got out of the embrace and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes in her happiness.

“Come, on, I think you deserve some rest now,” she said and stood up. “And put on some clothes. I know this is the desert, but still.” she teased.

Asami laughed and put her jacket back on.

“Okay, okay. Just tell me, do I have a head injury? Anything serious”

“Oh. Oh, no. No, it’s nothing serious, the headache's probably just because of the force of the kick, but that's it. I expect you can sleep it off.”

Asami laid down on the bed. It was more than difficult, considering that she had injuries on all her sides, even on the front and back, but in the she decided to lay on her left side.

“But promise to wake me up when you find Mako and Bolin.” she said to Korra before closing her eyes.

“I promise,” Korra smiled back, relieved now that she knew Asami would be alright. “Have some sweet dreams.”

She left, but only to talk to her father and the others for a bit, then she returned to Asami’s side. She was already asleep, and Korra watched over her, making sure everything was alright. And it was. Only in that exact moment, but that was all Korra needed then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this is the end of this short little fic. I hope there were parts you enjoyed reading about, please make sure to share your thoughts in the comments. This was a more or less random fic for me, but considering this is the first one I"ve published I'm rather satisfied with the outcome. I loved getting a bit into their heads, especially Korra (as you can see this is mostly from her perspective). I hope you liked the fluffy Korrasami moments as much as I did. Sorry they don't really become a couple in this story, I wanted to keep their journey and that includes those three years apart before getting together. I guess you could say things happen after this like they did in the show, but I'll let you as a reader decide whether you want them to. Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you're as excited about the LoK finale's and Korrasami's first anniversary as I am.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the first half of the next was written way back in February. As I usually do, I abandoned it (oops). But then last week I was thinking about fic ideas, and I was like: "what if Asami didn't escape on the airship and they got to Ba Sing Se?" and then I remembered that almost a year ago I did write a story like that. So here it is, finally. There will be two more chapters and then this will officially become the first story I've ever finished and published.


End file.
